Most cellular networks provide a short messaging service (SMS) whereby a short electronic message may be transmitted between wireless devices. The user interfaces currently available for viewing SMS messages on a wireless device, however, only enable a user to view the contents of one message at a time. For example, FIG. 1 shows a typical user interface 10 for viewing an SMS message on a wireless device. This known user interface 10 only displays the text of the message (“6:30pm”), and the sender or receiver information associated with the message (“From: 888-7342”). Viewing only the information shown in FIG. 1, a user may be unable to place the message in context. For instance, the message “6:30pm” might have been received in response to an earlier electronic message sent by the user. If the user could not recall his or her previous message, however, the response “6:30pm” would be meaningless.